Dirty Work
by Sevvy101
Summary: glee kink meme prompt fill: Kurt/Chris as a submissive secretary and Puck/Mark is a dominating boss, office sex, Puck/Mark in a suit. Puckurt.


LiveJournal Glee Kink Meme fill for the following prompt: "Kurt/Chris as a submissive secretary and Puck/Mark is a dominating boss, office sex, Puck/Mark in a suit."

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Noah, as he now preferred to go by, looked around the file he had in his hands to stare at his latest secretary. To say he was shocked when he came into work a few short months ago to discover his old high school glee-mate was his new secretary would be an understatement. However, since the day he had started, Noah had yet to be disappointed. If there was anything he remembered from their days at McKinley, it was how persistent and stubborn Kurt could be when it came to getting what he wanted done.<p>

"Yes, Mr Puckerman?"

"Cut the bull and call me by my name."

"_Puck_?"

"Now you're just being funny." Noah's voice was dry.

"What can I do for you, Noah." Kurt asked, standing straighter and arching an eyebrow in question at his boss.

"I wanted to talk with you."

"If it's about the coffee machine last week, I promise you I already replaced it and paid for Glenn's trip to the hospital for the minor burns he suffered—"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kurt."

"Oh. Right. What was it you wanted to say to me?" Kurt asked, trying not to fidget. When Noah gestured to one of the leather seats in front of them, Kurt took it. His boss stood up, rounded the table and leaned against the edge.

"What have you been up to? We've been out of high school for nearly twenty years and I would have figured you'd be on some stage making big cash or being a jetsetter fashion designer." Noah looked sincerely curious.

"Some things change." Kurt shrugged. "People change, situations cause you to reconsider your life goals."

"But a secretary? You could do anything with your life and you chose this?"

"Just, don't question it, okay, Noah? If I'm doing my job right, that's all that matters." Kurt stood up to leave, lingering by the doorway before turning back around and looking at Noah one last time before returning to his desk.

They continued like that—reverting back to their professional ideals and working together to keep the business afloat and their customers appeased and happy. It wasn't until nearly a month later did Kurt find himself back in Noah's office.

"What is it this time, Noah?" Kurt took the seat in front of Noah's desk without prompt.

"It's Mr Puckerman, Kurt." Puck looked up from the paper he was skimming to hold Kurt's gaze for a minute, leveling him with a stare. Once he was assured Kurt wasn't going to say anything else, Noah leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"And what's that?" Kurt inquired haughtily.

"One, get that damn holier-than-thou attitude out of here." Noah stood up and walked around his desk much like the last time they had talked. He leaned on his desk, pushing aside a few stray papers before turning his attention back to Kurt. "Two, stand the fuck up."

The sudden change in Noah's demeanor worried Kurt, but he did as he was told. Since high school, he had grown the last few inches that put him at the same height as Noah, but his superiority in the business and larger body greatly outweighed Kurt's. Without another word, Noah grabbed Kurt's wrists and twisted their bodies so he was the one leaning against the desk, the edge of the table cutting into his lower back. Noah pushed him back, making their bodies be so incredibly close without touching. Kurt couldn't stop himself from shivering, his eyes widening as he waited for what his boss would do.

Noah's breath was ragged as he drew himself close to Kurt, so incredibly tempted to kiss his parted lips, but he resisted. He pushed Kurt farther back so his back was hitting his pile of folders and papers and desk supplies, their chests moving in the same direction as their legs tangled up. "I fucking want you, Kurt." His breath was hot in Kurt's ear.

"W-What?" Kurt asked, eyes wide.

"I want you _so_ bad. Probably since senior year when I saw you getting changed behind the curtains for Nationals." Noah continued to whisper hotly into Kurt's ear, blindly licking at the shell of his ear. Kurt couldn't stop the moan that ripped through his vocal chords.

"You have got to be shitting me." Kurt whispered, his hips bucking against Noah's.

"I'm not." Noah pulled away almost completely, tugging Kurt up. He pushed his secretary away, clearing his desk, before grabbing Kurt and all but forcing him to lie down on top of his table. "And I _need_ you."

A thousand thoughts were rushing through Kurt's head at once, but they all stopped as soon as he felt Noah's hard cock against his thigh as his boss crawled onto the desk, straddling his hips. He began to kiss down his neck after unbuttoning his dress shirt, sucking at his collarbone. Kurt shivered from head to toe, feeling a never-ending tidal wave of lust and want and pleasure. Fuck, he hadn't gotten laid in months and he missed the feeling of being filled, of getting fucked so hard he could barely move afterwards.

"Y-yeah," Kurt mumbled out, letting Noah grab hold of his hands and hold them above his head, liking the way being taken control of made him feel, made his blood run cold, and the hairs at the back of his neck stand up in alarm.

"Did I say you could talk?" Noah's voice was a near growl as Kurt's open chest muffled his words.

"No—" Kurt stopped himself and shook his head, looking up at the ceiling as Noah bit at his nipple, the pain and pleasure mixing together and making him arch off the table.

"Good." Noah smirked against his hot, porcelain skin before moving lower. He unzipped Kurt's designer black slacks and took his cock into his mouth in one motion, moaning around his hot dick on instant. He jerked at the base lazily as he teased the head with his tongue before pulling away a few short seconds later. "Fuck, you like that, don't you? Makes you feel hot, right? When was the last time someone actually did this to you? Let me tell you something, you're gonna _remember_ this." Noah moved up Kurt's body as he spoke, his eyes locking with Kurt's by the time he was finished.

Sitting up, his knees bent on either side of Kurt's body, Noah let go of Kurt's wrists and ripped his own shirt before kicking his pants off. He looked back at Kurt once he was finished and frowned—the boy had far too much clothing on. Grinning slyly, he pulled his secretaries clothing off before sucking at the base of his neck once more. "Tell me you want it, Kurt." He breathed deeply, relishing in the smell that was simply Kurt.

Waiting a moment, Kurt paused, not knowing whether it was a rhetorical question or not. Clearly, it wasn't, so he nodded, "_Please_," his voice was a high whine, "fuck me. Rip me in two."

Not needing any more prompting, Noah reached into the drawer of his desk on the side and pulled out a tube of lube, smirking at Kurt's astonished expression, showing him a condom right after. Rather than speaking, Noah slicked up two fingers before thrusting them into Kurt's hole, stretching him open with a groan, loving how tight the man was. He could only imagine how tight and suffocating he would be by the time his cock was in there. Once Kurt was begging for more, his moans whimpers and breathless, Puck added a third finger before pulling away completely, rolling the condom onto his dick and pouring out more lube.

Kurt lifted his hips, giving Noah the room he needed to guide his hard dick into his stretched ass, groaning the instant he felt Noah's head push past his muscles and into his body. Noah didn't take things slow, not letting Kurt take the moment to adjust and grow used to Puck's cock—he instantly began to pull away the moment he became completely sheathed within Kurt's ass, thrusting his hips forward and forcing himself back in. Kurt rolled his hips, crying out for more before Noah covered his mouth with his own. As their tongues intertwined, Noah rammed his hips down harder with each and every movement, making the desk they laid upon shake with their frenzied fucking.

It didn't take long for either man to come, Noah tugging at Kurt's arms as the latter of the two arched his back and screamed out his release. "Fuck," Kurt whispered, staring at Noah wide-eyed. He had just fucked his old high school classmate, ex-Glee clubber, and current boss. And he thought his life was messed up before applying for the job with the firm.

"That was better than I ever imagined it." Noah confessed, pulling off of Kurt's body and grabbing his pants, pulling them back up after disposing of the condom in his trash bin and righting his appearance. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt, waiting for him to get moving as well.

"Right, right, I'll be on my way out, then." Kurt responded, stumbling over his words. "Have a lovely day Noah—Mr Puckerman." With a nod, Kurt left the office quickly after checking to make sure he had his clothes on right. He had just fucked his boss and _damn_ did it feel good.


End file.
